


The Oracle Trilogy

by angelholme



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Willow's cousin arrives, Sunnydale will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Rising

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part of this story when I had to stay in hospital after heart surgery, and the second and third part in the next week or so.
> 
> And all of this happened around 15 years ago, back in the year 1999. It was one of the first stories I ever wrote (along with "Lovers, Devils" and "321" which I will post shortly) so please - give me some slack about the style and contents, because I think I have learned a lot in the last fifteen years :).
> 
> All characters belong to Joss Whedon, although the idea of some characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario.

Dedication : For Sister Sarah, Naomi, Charlotte, Mags, Cyril, Sonia, Sarah, Beppe and everyone else who watched over me as I wrote.

Introduction

Joyce Summers sat up in bed. She had been asleep when her daughter had screamed loudly. Throwing the covers back she leaped out of bed and raced to Buffy's room. She was sitting up in bed, staring at the wall.

"Honey ? Are you right ?"

"What ? Oh - yeah. I had a nightmare. Sorry if I woke you"

"What nightmare ?"

"I dreamed that... that Willow was trying to kill me"

\----------

Rupert Giles was not sleeping. He had been staring at the phone for ten minutes. A phone call had come from the head of the Watcher's Council. There had been a string of child murders in the past two months. And there was enough evidence to suggest that more deaths were linked to these killings, stretching as far back as the turn of the century. Every one of the victims was a girl aged between two and six, and they were all being watched by the Council as potential Slayers.

It was disturbing news - if someone was willing to take the risk of openly murdering fifteen children just because one day they might have been called then they were obviously dedicated to a cause. But as to the motive behind the cause ? He could only speculate about that, and did not like any of the alternatives he was contemplating.

\----------

Willow woke up when she heard the doorbell. Putting on a gown she crept to the top of the stairs and looked down. Her mother opened the front door to reveal a young girl, stood with a suitcase and travel bag.

"Hi aunt Sheila"

"Jessica. Come in" Her mother turned and saw Willow stood at the top of the stairs. "Willow, honey. come down. Your cousin Jessica is here"

 

Part One - Darkness Rising

1) Questions

As soon as she arrived at school the next day, Buffy went straight to the library to find Giles. Her dreams the night before had scared her more than she had let on to her mother. In the past her dreams had prophesied the rise of The Master, and Angel's defection to Drusilla's side. Now she was dreaming her best friend was trying to kill her - and that scared her more than anything else.

She walked in to the library to find Giles talking on the phone. As she walked up behind him it became apparent that he was talking to Angel. This worried her - Giles and Angel were not exactly on speaking terms right then, and for Giles to be talking to him so animatedly was a bad sign.

"Are you sure ? It was not just a bungled feeding ?"

There was a pause, and she watched as Giles face fell.

"Well - thank you anyway. And yes - I will tell her to be on her guard when I see her" He put the phone down and pulled his glasses off. Buffy moved round in front of her mentor and sat down.

"So what should I be on the look out for ?" she asked

"Oh. Buffy. You were listening ?"

"Just the last part. So what did Angel want to warn you about ?"

"There was a problem in the south side of town last night. Angel was out patrolling when he saw a gathering of vampires"

"Just vampires ?"

"No - that is the problem. The gathering was being addressed and directed by two humans a teenage girl and an older man"

"Did he say what was going on ?"

"No. He did not want to risk getting too close. But along with other news it seems to be too much of a coincidence"

"Other news ?"

"The head of the Council phoned late last night - someone is killing children across the world"

"That's sad, but why..."

"All of the victims have been girls and all under the watch of The Council"

"Future Slayers ? That's why they were killed ?"

"That is the theory at the moment"

"But only one girl in twenty may be called - why should someone want to kill a whole group of them ?

"I don't know - but it scares me"

"Well - I have to tell you something else. I had another dream last night" She watched for his reaction to this, but saw nothing.

"What about ?"

"It was fairly long and protracted, but to break it down to its basics - I was fighting with a girl - a human girl - and it was the hardest fight of my life. She fought me into submission and was bringing down the sword for the killing blow when I woke up"

"I can see why this could disturb you"

"I'm not finished yet" She took a deep breath and continued "As the sword came down the girls face came in to the light. It was Willow"

"Me ?" They both turned at the voice. Willow had entered the library a moment earlier to hear the whole of Buffy's dream.

She had listened silently to the details until the end, not wanting to intrude between Watcher and Slayer. It was only hearing her name at the end that shocked her into speaking.

"Willow ? How long have you been there ?"

"I heard..."

"Oh" Giles paused to think.

"Well - what does it mean anyway" Buffy asked, in an attempt to change tack "I have had other dreams"

"Yes. You dreamed The Master would rise on Prom Night - and he did. You dreamed that Angel would die - and he did"

"But both of those were not exact. The master rose, but he died. Angel was not killed - only his good side went away" Buffy said, then inwardly cursed herself as Giles winced. Because of Angel's 'death' a lot of innocent people had suffered - many of them in the group she was with now.

"Yes - and that means a time will come when I will be responsible in some way for your death" Willow sat down at the table.

"Not necessarily. My dream about The Master rising again was thwarted. All we have to do is think about this" Buffy turned to Giles "You are very quiet today"

"Sorry ? I was just thinking about Angel's warning. As I said it all seems too much to be a coincidence that your dream, the Council's warning and these two strangers arrival occur on the same night. Something is brewing - something big. So I suggest you find everyone else and we get started on the research"

 

2) Answers

Xander was watching Cordelia. This was nothing new - ever since their dramatic break up two weeks before he had been watching her more than usual. He was interested in a lot of things - but mostly how she acted around others when he was around. From off hand comments by Buffy, Giles and Willow he realised she was putting on more of a show for him. When she was hanging out with the Cordettes - those that would still have her and he wasn't there she was quite quiet and reserved. But when he was in range of her radar she was the essence of Bubbly! It was quite amazing to see the change.

He had to admit he missed her. Oz had, it appeared, forgiven Willow. This was the best news he had heard in a long while, and lead him on to thinking about him and Cordelia. In one sense he realised Oz was in a better position than Cordelia to forgive their respective partners. Oz was cool - that was a given but he had never been at the forefront of Sunnydale life. He had not risked as much as "Queen C" in dating below her station. Plus, Xander reflected, Oz never even thought about stations, which was also a bonus.

Cordelia, on the other hand, had lost far more than a boyfriend in those illicit moments. She had lost everything she ever had, and was not, according to rumour and gossip, in danger of getting it back anytime soon. And she could hardly go running back to him when the "WHOLE SCHOOL" was talking about them. So she put on the brave face, and the bubbly act to hide the tears inside.

"Unless" Xander reflected "She really is that shallow"

"Who is ?" Willow asked, sitting down beside him.

"What ?" Xander hadn't realised he had spoken out load, and wondered what else people had heard.

"Thinking about Cordy again ? You have to deal with this Xander"

"That's easy for you to say. You got Oz back" He turned to her ad smiled "Which I am very happy about by the way"

"Thank you"

"So what's up ?"

"Oh - Giles and Buffy want to see everyone in the library and my cousin came in to town late last night"

"Which cousin ?"

"Jess"

"Cool. Why Giles ?"

"Er - I'll let Buffy explain that"

"Do we need to disturb the Court of Cordy ?" He asked, looking at the group by the table.

"Why don't we ask her ?"

\----------

"That's crazy. Why on earth would you possibly think that ?"

Buffy took a step back at Oz's reaction. While Willow had gone off to fetch the guys Oz had turned up, and Buffy had taken the chance to fill him in. Now she wished she had let Willow do it.

"Oz - relax. She is not saying that Willow will kill Buffy. it is after all only a dream"

"But you and your dreams are legendary. They do tend to have a truthful quality to them"

"Yes, but only in a single way. And not all of them do come true"

"Which is why you felt compelled to share this one, and not any of the others" Oz was calming down, but he was still a little volatile. Just as she was about to explain more the doors opened an Willow and Xander came in laughing. The laughter ceased as the two arrivals looked at Oz and Buffy.

"You told him then ?" Willow asked

"Only the dream. He thinks the idea is laughable"

"You don't see me laughing Buffy" Oz replied, walking over to take Willow's hand. His girlfriend kissed his head and turned to Xander.

"Last night several events occurred at the same time to make our Slayer just a little jumpier than normal. The head of the Council phoned regarding a string of child murders. Someone has been killing potential Slayers, more than 20 so far" She watched for the reaction on the guys faces. It was pretty much the reaction she had expected. "Also last night Buffy had a dream that a certain young lady who we all know and love and can see in this room tried to kill her" She stopped there, not wanting to say anything that could affect the views of her friends. Before anyone else could say anything Giles spoke up.

"Angel called me earlier today" He stood up and pulled his glasses off "I know - it is a shock for me too. But I do believe he is trying to make amends for the evil he has been a part of, both over the centuries and last year"

"What did he want ?" Oz asked

"There was a pretty large meeting of vampires last night, on the outskirts of town"

"Any specifics ?"

"Only that it was hosted by two humans. An older man and a younger girl"

"Someone horning in on your act then guys ?" Xander said with a laugh. When both Slayer and Watcher turned and looked at him he stopped. "Sorry. It is the first thing that came to mind when that particular couple was mentioned"

Buffy turned to Giles and looked at him questioningly.

"Surely not" He said " The Council would have told us if a new Watcher were coming. And Angel did not say it was Faith"

"Yes, but what if..." Willow started, then paused.

"What if what honey ?" Oz asked

"Do you guys remember the Quantum Leap with Alia ?"

"The evil leaper" Oz nodded, as did Xander. However they got questioning looks back from the other two.

""Basically Sam Beckett was travelling through time, fixing mistakes as he went. Then on one show he encountered a woman doing the same thing, only in reverse. Messing stuff up and so on" Xander explained, then turned back to Willow to continue.

"What if there is an evil Slayer around ?" the girl asked. "What if her whole purpose is dedicated to messing up what you do?"

"How could that happen ?" Giles asked.

"Well there was an experiment, and it went a little wrong, and Dr Beckett got.. what ?" Xander realised everyone was staring at him. Rather than answering Buffy turned back to The Watcher.

"How could this go unnoticed ? How could The Council not pick this up? How..."

"I am sure they are very good questions Buffy, but I have no answers. What we really need to know is if this girl is your evil twin, for want of a better phrase, how it happened and why she is here and now"

 

3) A Visit With Jess

"At the end of the day you're another day older" thought Willow as she walked home. Xander had stayed to work with Buffy and Giles on the evil-leaper theory, and Oz had gone off to practice. She would have liked to have gone with him, but since Jessica had been home alone all day Willow thought she should spend some quality time with her cousin.

As she walked towards her house she saw a middle aged man get in to a card near her home and drive off. She paid him very little attention - despite the all pervasive field of forgetfulness that engulfed her town regarding it's wildlife problems there was a very high turnover of houses in Sunnydale. People came and went very quickly, even if they did not know why.

She pushed the front door to behind her and called up the stairs. Her cousin answered from the spare room, and Willow started up.

Entering the room she was Jessica laid out on the bed.

"Hey Will, had a good day ?"

"Pretty much" She had decided against telling her cousin most of the details of her life - no point in scaring her "Oz is off at practice and will be by this evening. Xander should be here shortly. He had to do some work with Buffy and Giles in the library"

"Buffy ?"

"A friend. She helps out Giles in the library for extra credit"

"Giles is the librarian then?"

"Yeah - Mr Rupert Giles. He was transferred from London about three years ago. He is very nice, You should meet him"

"Cool. Maybe we can all go out some time. Me, you and Oz, and Giles, Buffy and Xander and their significant others"

"Ah - well there you may be disappointed" Willow said "Giles an Xander are both single at the moment, and Buffy's boyfriend is not around much"

"Why ?"

Willow paused, considering her answer. She could hardly tell Jess the truth - that Buffy's one true love had murdered Giles' one true love during a bad spell.

"He works a lot" She answered

"Oh well - some of us could go out. It would be fun"

There was a knock downstairs

"That would be Xander" Willow said

\----------

Xander was waiting infront of the Rosenberg home, whistling the theme to Quantum Leap through his teeth. The idea that another force in the world was seeking to do evil to Buffy was quite disturbing. Even more worrying, if it were true, was the total lack of evidence to support the theory. Giles had pointed out that coming up empty might be a good thing - it could all be smoke and mirrors. But Willow's suggestion had been planted in everyone's mind - and despite the lack of evidence to the contrary it was a fairly powerful suggestion.

He turned and scanned the street again. Ever since he had left the library he had suspected he was being followed. But there was nothing there. The street was totally empty, which was pretty normal for this time of day. Although it was rarely mentioned Willow lived in the "rich part of town". Her father was a lawyer, her mother a doctor and she was an only child. So they lived quite nicely on a road full of other people with similar professions. And, as a rule, people in those professions worked late.

Just as the door opened behind him he heard a car go past him. Willow welcomed him in and he went in to the lounge. As she shut the door behind him he saw her glance at the street with a puzzled look.

"Jessica - sweetheart. Why don't you visit more ?" Xander asked as he hugged her "The last time you were here we were all what ? Six ?"

"Seven Mr Harris. We went camping" Jess replied, sitting down next to him.

"So why are you back ? You want to do the camping thing again ?"

"Er - I think not. All three of us would have a problem fitting in to the one tent now"

"We could always find out" He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jessica laughed, but stopped when she saw Willow's frown. "Cous?"

"Sorry Will" Xander said "I forgot about our rules"

"I'll let it go this time, but if you ever say such a thing when Oz is around...." She let the threat hang in the air. Meanwhile Jessica was looking between them with a bemused expression on her face. Willow caught sight of this "We had a little falling out last month" she said by way of explanation.

"So I gathered. Would you care to explain ?" She looked between the two of them, until Xander started to speak. He pretty much told her everything from dressing up for the Homecoming Dance to Oz and Cordy walking in on them at the lab. Willow noted the changes in the story, but didn't say anything. Instead she finished off the story by saying that Oz had taken her back, and that was all that mattered to her.

"So the one time you two finally get together is when you are both dating ?" Jess asked "You two are the oddest couple I ever saw"

"Couple ?" Xander said.

"You know what I mean. But all this wandering - does it leave you single Xander ?"

"Sadly yes. Miss Chase is not as forgiving as Mr Osbourne. She has yet to speak to me. In a nice way. Not that I don't deserve any of this"

"So you could take me out tonight ?"

"It would be my pleasure Jessica" He looked over at Willow "If that is okay with you Willow ?"

"Jessica suggested we all go out. So why not?" She said.

"Are you going to ask Buffy and Mr Giles ?" Jessica asked, looking at her cousin.

"Why not. You can meet the whole gang then"

 

4) A Night On The Town

How easy could this be ? she thought. In one go she would get to size up two out of the three targets. The lame excuse for the thirds absence was clearly an explanation for her benefit. The girl didn't know what was going on with Buffy's other half so she had created a story. Though it was understandable - Buffy would hardly want her best friend in the whole world that her other half was a monster who had killed and murdered most of the ton, including her mentor's girlfriend.

In the meantime she could concentrate on the night ahead of her, and see if the current Slayer was as good as she had heard.

\----------

"So who are we meeting tonight ?" Giles asked as he and Buffy headed towards the restaurant

"Willow's cousin. Jessica"

"And I have to come because...."

"You are my date" She said this with an impish smile, and waited for a reaction. She did not have to wait long.

"Your date ?" He turned to her with an incredulous look "Your DATE?"

"In a manner of speaking. With Oz, Willow, Jess and Xander going as a foursome they thought I might feel left out if I was on my own. And given the way things are going with Angel she thought you might be better company"

"But I am not expected to be..." He paused as if looking for the right word "...smoochy with you?" The whole tone of the question implied he was horrified by this idea. She could not help but smile.

"No Giles. No need to get smoochy with me. I am quite happy for us just to be friends" She looped her arm in his and smiled up at him "Unless *you* want to take this to the next level?"

Before could answer they reached their destination and pushed open the door. The sounds of the restaurant overwhelmed them as they made their way to the group at the back. By definition the life of a Slayer was a solitary one, and while Giles occasionally got away on retreats and lectures and so on, Buffy rarely got to kick back and relax. A night out with her friends was just what she needed. And if she could annoy Giles in the process - well that was just a bonus.

\----------

"Buffy, Giles. Hi" Willow waved them over - the rest of the group had arrived five minutes before and got a table near the back. As the two newcomers joined them Jessica turned back to Oz and asked him a question.

"So what is it like getting up and playing in front of so many people ?"

"Scary at first - but then it is kind of cool. Its pretty much your basic power trip" He smiled at her, then stood up so Giles and Buffy could squeeze in.

"Hey guys - this is Willow's cousin and my surrogate sister Jessica" Xander turned to the young girl "Jessica - this is Mr Rupert Giles, librarian and all around good guy. And this is Miss Buffy Summers, assistant librarian - junior grade of course and general fox in residence" Buffy made to whack him across the arm at the last comment, but he ducked out of the way.

"Hello Jessica, it is a pleasure to meet you" Giles said as he sat down between Willow and Oz. Realising what he had done he stood up and allowed Willow to shuffle underneath him. When he sat down again he found himself sat opposite Jessica, with Buffy sat on the other side of the table. Given the plan to hide the truth about their activities from the girl, it was probably best.

"Mr Giles. Buffy. Willow said you were doing some extra credit work in the library. Anything exciting ?"

"Nope. Just regular filing stuff. A lot of books went missing a few months back and we are finally getting them sorted back in to order" Buffy said, figuring it would be better if only one of them came up with the stories tonight "And call him Giles, or Rupert. Mr Giles is far too formal"

"Yes do call me Giles" He said "We wouldn't want to make me feel old after all" That provoked the laugh he was hoping for, and tey set about deciding what to order.

\----------

Two hours later they all left the restaurant. The plan was Oz would walk home with Willow, and Jessica would follow with Xander. But since they were all going to the same place they ended up leaving as the group they arrived as. Giles and Buffy set off in the other direction. She reminded him it was tradition for someone on a date to walk their partner home. He blushed slightly then said firstly they were not dating, and secondly it was generally tradition for the man to walk the lady home. She had simply looked up at him and asked which was a safer bet. He paused, considering all his options, then took her arm and with the words "To the condos it is then" they had set off.

Barely five minutes later she had noticed a figure lurking in the shadows behind them. She gave Giles a "wait here" sign and slipped a stake in to his hand. Then she broke off to the left and vanished. A second or so later she had appeared out of the shadows and was pulling a vampire behind her.

"Mr Giles, what do you think we have here ?"

"I don't know Miss Summers, but it looks a tad annoyed" He replied, fingering the stake in his sleeve.

"What do you want with us ?" she asked. To her surprise the creature - a youth in black leather - answered.

"I was told to watch you. To find your weak spots"

"I am under vamp surveillance ?" She turned and looked questioningly at Giles.

"I have never heard of such a thing" He admitted "Who are you doing this for ?"

"The Oracle"

"And that would be...." Buffy asked

"The power that is. The power that was. The power that will be"

"That makes more sense. Thank you so much" She turned to Giles, patience exhausted "Can I kill him now ?"

"Not yet - I have one more question"

"Go for it" She said

"Thank you. Now have you seen this Oracle ?"

"All those who have seen it will give their lives. It is glorious. The righteous are blessed, the wicked killed"

"Is that a yes or a no ?"

"I am blessed by its power" the vampire said, and broke off, running away. Buffy merely balanced the stake on the tip of her finger, pushed it up in the air, and catching it on the way down sent it hurtling on its way. A moment later the vampire burst in to dust. She turned back with a grin.

"Aren't you glad I walked you home ?"

 

5) Revelations

Willow arrived early the following morning and was surprised to find Giles and Buffy already in the library.

"You guys didn't make it home last night then ?" she asked, noting the clothes they were wearing.

"Good morning, and no. We were interrupted by a nice young man in a leather jacket" Giles went on to fill in the details of the encounter the night before, and on what the overnight research had turned up. It wasn't very much, but it was a start. By the time Xander had arrived half an hour later Giles was ready to explain stuff.

"This is what I think is happening" He said, as he pointed to the board in front of her "We found a very obscure reference to The Oracle in one of the parables of Pantheos. It mentions a society dedicated to the promotion of evil and the detriment of good"

"Like an evil version of The Council" Xander said.

"Yes. And it is our - Buffy and my -belief that they have been responsible for the murders of the children"

"But why ?" Willow asked "I mean I always assumed the Slayer would always come, and that was that"

"Yes" Buffy replied "But what if you are say pulling pool balls out of a bag, and you have to pick the eight ball" She paused "If the eight ball has been murdered then the odds are greatly reduced" She looked around, hoping they would get her metaphor. From the blank looks on their faces it was clear it needed more work "Not every girl called is going to be a Lucy Hannover, or a Kendra..."

"or a Buffy" Willow finished "I get it. If you reduce the source pool of the Slayers the odds are greatly reduced of getting one of the greats"

"And with every Slayer's death there is always a gap before the new girl is ready to begin The Duty" Giles said "Locating them, training them... teaching them that cheer leading is not everything"

Buffy turned on him, but seeing his smile decided to ignore his words. For now she thought. Turning back to her friends she continued.

"If this Oracle is reducing The Slayer gene pool to a puddle, then obviously they have a mission"

"And now that we know they are in town, and watching us, we have to figure out what the mission is" Giles finished. He looked around at the group "Any ideas ?"

"Well - the first is obvious" Xander said, then turned his gaze to Buffy.

"I know" She replied "If they are killing all future Slayers then reason suggests I will be on their list somewhere. And I would guess my partner in crime could be in the top 100 also" She looked across to her Watcher, who nodded in agreement. Then she continued "On a wider scale - who knows ?"

"You think the Slayerettes could be in danger ?" Willow asked "After all we fight on the side of good"

"Maybe, but my main concern is Angel"

"There's a shock" Xander muttered, thinking it would be quiet enough not to be heard. When everyone's head snapped round he realised he had been wrong "Sorry - force of habit"

"Very amusing - but my original point was that the events over Christmas showed that he is vulnerable to the dark side, but that has the potential to be a great force for good. If The Oracle are here in Sunnydale, they could be here for him. You, Willow, Giles. You won't turn. But Angel could be just what they are looking for"

 

6) Darkness Rising

She was ready to go out again. Her Consol had been waiting for her, but she had had to wait for the rest of her family to go to sleep before she could sneak out.

Now she was alone and on the street again, which was just how she liked it.She had never understood why she needed a Consol. All he did was moan and tell her she should be doing her duty faster. He was far more trouble than he was worth, but it was unheard of for The Slayer to leave her Consol. And killing him would be bad form!

\----------

Willow had heard her cousin sneaking out earlier, and was now following her along one of the deserted back streets. She had met up with someone five minutes earlier, an older man. Now they were headed to an abandoned theatre on the outskirts of town.

Pausing as they turned a corner, Willow heard a noise behind her. She looked back to her cousin, not wanting to lose sight of her. Then she felt someone come up behind her, and she span round, stake already in her hand. It was knocked out of it by a fast moving fist then picked up and handed back.

"Sorry" Angel said "Force of habit"

"Same here" She smiled at him "Are you following me ?"

"I saw you sneaking through the streets at this time of night, so I thought you might like some company"

"Or protection"

"Well - it is a dangerous town"

"I'm honoured. I was following my cousin - she snuck out of the house earlier and met up with someone"

"Who ?"

"I don't know. I was hoping to find that out" She turned back but the pair were gone "They're gone, but I think I know where they are going" She started walking, and Angel fell in to step behind her.

\----------

Five minutes later they stopped. The theatre was just in front of them, but they would not be able to reach it. A horde of vampires were outside, all waiting to enter. By a quick estimate she counted over a hundred - far more than she had ever seen before. Turning to Angel she opened her mouth as if to speak but he pulled her arm, indicating she should come in to the shadows first.

When they were out of sight of the main road he pulled her aside.

"This is what I saw two nights ago -the same thing"

"And you said an older man and a younger woman were hosting it"

"Yes - they were the only humans and were very much in charge"

"That's what I thought" She slumped to the ground with her head in her hands. He crouched down beside her and gently took her hand.

"What's wrong Willow ?" He asked her. She turned his hand over in hers then looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Just before you caught up with me Jessica met up with an older man"

He saw what this was doing to her, and before he knew what he was doing he took her in his arms and held her. She stiffened at first - the last time he had held her was just after he turned, but relaxed when he began to stroke her hair.

After a few moments she sat up and looked sheepishly at him.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it. Besides - we don't know that they are involved" He said "She could be meeting old men out here for any number of reasons" When she looked bemusedly at him he added "That wasn't much more comforting was it ?"

"Well - you get points for trying. Now - you were about to suggest we see if you can find a way in to the theatre ?"

"Yes I was. And I know how to do it"

He took her hand and pulled her up. Then they headed towards the end of the block. He indicated there was a ladder round the side, and that they were going to the roof.

When they reached the top he pointed across the roof and she could see the top of the theatre near the north edge of the building.

"You are kidding"

"Have you never wanted to fly ?" He teased, heading across the roof.

"Not really. I always wanted to be invisible" she replied, following him. They reached the edge of the roof and he indicated where they were going. It was only a small gap - ten feet but she backed off, shaking her head. "I can't. I'm sorry" She started off to the place they had climbed on to the roof, but was suddenly swept up in Angel's arms.

"You have to know if it is her. So does Buffy" and with that he took a few steps back and started running. She hid her eyes against his chest as she felt them take off, and didn't open them again until he lowered her gently to the theatre roof. When she was quite sure she would not fall over, or be sick, or something equally embarrassing, she stood up.

"That was..."

"Fun ? Scary ? Wrong ? Right ? Well - we have to go down to the auditorium - my guess is that is where they will be" He set off towards the skylight nearby and lowered himself through it. Willow followed him on slightly unsteady feet and found him waiting to help her down. Figuring she had nothing else to lose she lowered himself into his arms.

"This way"

Following him down she lost track of the left and right turns he made, but eventually he pulled up and indicated a trap door. He eased it up and they both looked down in to a scene that could have come from Hell itself.

\----------

"There must be nearly five hundred vampires down there" she whispered across to Angel, and saw the reflection of terror in his face as he whispered back five hundred and twenty one. Before she could ask him how he counted so quickly he held his hand up and pointed. She followed his finger and her heart sank. Jessica and the man she saw earlier had arrived on the stage.

"Friends - we are here to fulfil on our promise" Her cousin started "I have met with the Slayer and her puppet Consol the will be of no matter to us. They do not have any clue what is going on, and it will be an easy matter to put out plan in to motion" The room exploded with cheers and applause "So tomorrow at dusk twenty of you will come with me to their inner sanctum and rid the world of the trinity that has dogged our plans. The Watcher, His Slayer and her beloved traitor" As this created an even bigger burst of noise than before Angel slowly lowered the trap door. He indicated that they should leave, and they made their way back to the roof.

When they arrived there she turned to him, knowing what he would say.

"We have to warn them"

"I know" She said "But if Jessica...."

"Buffy won't kill her - you know the rules"

"But the mob down there..."

"We can protect her. Now we have to go" He offered to pick her up again, and sighing she agreed. The leap over was short, and as they climbed down to the street again she turned back to him.

"Its nearly dawn. You should go"

"You too - everyone one of those vampires is under the same compulsions as I"

"I know"

"You will warn Buffy in the morning ?"

"Yes"

"You know it is right" With a quick squeeze of her hand he was gone, and she turned for home.

\----------

Haf an hour after she got back to her room she heard Jessica come in. Dawn had broken sometime before, so Willow figured she had been off talking to the man - who ever he was. She didn't really care. All she could think of was the choice ahead she would have to betray someone she held dear.

Sleep did not come easily to Willow that night.

 

6) The Betrayal

"Jessica ?"

"Yes Will ?

"Where did you go last night ?"

She had decided to confront her cousin over breakfast the following morning. Despite Angel's advice she realised she could not sell her cousin down the river without some explanation from her.

"Sorry ?"

"I heard you sneaking out late last night. I was just curious"

Jessica looked over at her

"I just wanted a walk. I woke up late and couldn't sleep"

"Oh" Willow looked across at the girl "You could not tell she is lying" she thought "So how do I confront her?"

"And I did not want to disturb your parents when I left, so I snuck out"

"Fair enough. I was just worried about you walking around Sunnydale late at night. This is not the safest town in the country"

"I can take care of myself Willow"

"I know, but I still worry" She looked down at her watch "I have to go" Picking up her plate she put it in the dishwasher "I will see you after school ?"

"Sure"

\----------

"Do you think she knows ?"

Jessica looked up at her Consol. He had arrived about two minutes after Willow had left, and on learning about the conversation had become very agitated.

"No - I don't think so. She is friends with the Slayer, and she hinted that she knows something about this town. But she isn't the type to get involved with something like this. She is a shy retiring girl - not the sort who would get into fighting the forces of darkness. She would run screaming"

"You are sure?"

"Yes. She hasn't changed that much since my last visit"

\----------

"Willow ?"

Willow looked up to see Buffy standing over her. From the look on The Slayers face it was clear she had been calling her name for some time.

"Yes ?"

"Are you feeling alright ?"

"Fine"

"Ok. What's wrong ? You have been acting out all day"

"My cousin..."

"Jessica ?"

"Yeah. She is...." Willow paused. If she told the Slayer about her cousin then Jessica would be in mortal danger from her masters. But to lie to Buffy was unthinkable. Three years before, when she had decided to side with Buffy she had taken a decision to never lie to her - to always be the best friend and best assistant she could. Now she was faced with the choice of family or friends. She looked up at the Slayer -the only person who had trusted her without question after the whole Xander incident and made her choice.

"She's a little under the weather. We stayed up late last night when she couldn't sleep"

"Oh - well tell her I hope she gets better soon" With that Buffy wandered off, leaving Willow staring at the floor.

\----------

"Giles, I am worried about Willow"

"Why ?"

"I don't know. I think he cousin is ill and she is taking it very hard"

"Well we can go and take her some soup..."

"I also think she is lying to me" Buffy watched as Giles head turned. She could always tell his mood by the way he turned to her. If it was an out and out shock then Giles head usually span, but the slower the turn made it more likely he was to agree.

This time his glasses practically flew off.

"Why ?"

"I don't know. It is just a feeling that there is something she is not telling me"

"Might it just be her cousin ?"

"Maybe. Maybe not"

"Would you like me to talk to her ?"

"No - you might scare her. I think I will talk to Oz though. He might have a better idea"

"Well do what you think best. I am sure it will all be fine"

\----------

"Are you ready ?"

"Yes. Your forces are being marshalled as we speak. Then we march on the library"

"Good"

\----------

"Willow ?"

"Xander ?"

"Buffy was looking for you earlier. She was concerned about you"

"Tell her I'm... no. I'm not fine. I lied to her Xander. I have secrets"

"What secrets ?"

"I can't tell you. We have to go to the library - we have to stop them"

\----------

"Hey Oz"

"Have you guys seen Willow ?"

"No, not recently. Why ?"

"I haven't seen her all day. I am worried"

"Do you think she is okay ?"

"I don't know. Since her cousin came in to town she has been acting very unlike herself"

"Yes" Buffy paused, unsure of how to phrase her next question. As she opened her mouth to ask Oz if he thought his beloved was capable of lying to all her friends there was a crashing sound behind the stacks

They turned and saw numerous vampires streaming down in to their sanctum. At the head of the charge was Jessica and her Consol

"Slayer - your time has come"

\----------

Angel caught up with Willow and Xander as they ran towards the school

"Did you tell her ?"

"I couldn't"

"So the attack has started ?"

"I think so"

"Whatattack ?" Xander asked. Before either of them could answer they reached the library doors. The sounds of the battle could be heard from outside, and as they flung the doors open a terrible sight greeted their eyes.

 

7) The Death Of A Slayer

The tactics had become clear as soon as the fight had started. The vampires had begun an all out offensive against the three of them, while Jessica and the other man stood back. However the style of the battle surprised Buffy. Only two or three of the vampires attacked at a time. If all twenty had rushed them Buffy knew she would have been dead, along with Giles and Oz. But the continual one on one fighting was making it easy for the three of them. Time and again she had fought and staked an attacking vamp, But then she realised - the attacks were taking their toll on her. Fight after fight was draining her strength, and she could guess where it would lead after that.

She heard a disturbance to the left of her, and saw Willow, Xander and Angel burst through the doors. Angel and Xander joined the fight, but Willow stood at the door shaking her head.

Looking round she gasped - Giles was on the floor with Jessica's friend sat astride him, a sword at his neck.

"Slayer" Jessica called out "Are you ready for your greatest test ?" She strode down the stairs, brandishing a sword. Buffy picked up another and faced her. Angel came up behind his girlfriend but Jessica said "Anyone interferes and the Watcher gets it. This is between me and her. If she wins Giles will be free"

"If she doesn't ?" Oz asked, moving over to Willow's side

"I am here to complete a mission. I intend to" With that she lifted the sword and swung it. Buffy parried, and the fight began.

As the Slayerettes watched the fight rampaged all over the library. From the outset it was clear Buffy was stronger, but Jessica was more skilled. All of their self control was taken up preventing themselves from rushing the fight and overpowering the attacker.

Willow decided she couldn't do this any longer. She started to move round the edge of the library, sneaking behind the desk. The week before Giles had secreted a slingshot behind the counter, along with a number of useful projectiles. She nodded to Angel, who nodded back. She watched as he moved over to the guy holding Giles down. When he was in leaping distance Willow whipped up the catapult and shot Giles captor in the side of the head.

The guy flinched, lifting his sword for a second. It was all the time Angel needed to push him to the ground. He gave his next actions a moments thought, but snapped the guys neck anyway.

The sound echoed through the library, and Jessica, caught up in her fight, was distracted momentarily by the death of her Consol. Buffy, who didn't realise her opponent had let her guard down, delivered a sweeping blow against the girl, fully expecting it to be blocked.

It was only when her sword pierced Jessica's heart that she realised her mistake. As Jessica fell backwards, blood spurting from the open wound, she could only gaze at her hands in disbelief. She had killed a fellow human - against all her training and all her beliefs she had killed Willow's cousin.

As she turned to look at her best friend she saw the shock and disbelief on everyone's faces. But of Willow - thee was no sign.

\----------

(To Be Continued in "The Oracle Saga Part Two : The Slayerettes Divided")

\----------


	2. The Slayerettes Divided

Dedication : For J, C and A who taught me what was important.

Part Two - The Slayerettes Divided

(one week later)

Every night for the previous seven days the dream had been the same, and every night she woke up crying. In the dream she was fighting - she was always fighting. Spike, Dru, The Master all the enemies she had vanquished came back to her. And behind each one stood her - mocking and laughing at her attempts to fight evil. All the while passing hints and tips to her enemies.

Every fight got harder and harder, and every night she lost. The last thing she saw as she died in her dreams was Her stood over her, gloating and laughing at the continuing fall of The Slayer.

And every night as Buffy awoke, tears streaming down her face, the same name passed her lips - the name of the girl in her dream - the one who betrayed her, the one who had forced her to kill for the first time.

The name of Willow Rosenberg.

\----------

Chapter One - The Aftermath

Cordelia Chase wandered in to the library the next day to find it surprisingly empty. She looked around, but could not see anyone.

"Giles ?" She called out, but got no answer. She turned to leave but heard a noise behind her.

"Cordelia ?"

"Buffy ? Where is everyone ?"

"Don't you know ? No - I guess you would be out of the loop"

"What are you talking about"

"It's Jessica's funeral today" Buffy said, turning back to the desk

"Jessica ?"

"Willow's cousin"

"Oh - I header about that. She was found out by the river wasn't she ?"

"Yes, but..." Buffy stopped. Cordy had once been an inner member of the gang - they trusted her implicitly. Now -could she tell her the truth ? Eventually Buffy decided she could, if only because she needed someone to talk to

"But what ?" Cordy asked. "What's wrong ?"

"If I tell you then you will have to choose sides. Everyone else has"

"That's why they are at the funeral and you are here ?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be welcome"

"Why ?"

Buffy looked over at her friend, saw a look of concern in her eyes. She decided to tell her everything.

"Jessica was part of an organization dedicated to the overthrow of good and the defeat of The Council. She came to Sunnydale to kill Angel, Giles and me. A week ago she came to the library with an army to do just that. A fight ensued and I ended up duelling with her. She got distracted for a second, and failed to block a second rate strike of mine"

"You killed her ?" Cordelia asked. The shock in her voice was clear, but it was not in judgement, only surprise.

"Not on purpose. I was trying to disarm her but she wasn't ready"

"Ok. I see why Willow might be upset with her cousin's death but why does that involve taking sides ?"

"Willow knew about her cousin at least a day or so before the attack. She chose not to tell me"

Cordelia sat in silence for a moment. Of all the group she knew what it was like to be betrayed by Willow. Seeing her in Xander's arms had been the worst, most heart breaking experience of her life, and one she still hadn't forgiven. But she knew Buffy and Willow were much, much closer than she and Willow had been. How much worse could the betrayal have been coming from her best friend ? She put her arms out and Buffy hugged her

"Is there anything I can do to help ?"

"Not really. I need to talk to Willow. I haven't seen her since that night. Failing that Xander or Oz. They have each been by once, but they have both chanced their attitude to me. Oz loves Willow, and accepts her side of the story. Xander loves her too, and he loved Jessica like a sister. He is having a hard time with all this"

"What about Giles ?"

"He is not at all pleased at the situation. On the one hand he is dealing with the fact that I have broken my cardinal rule my calling is to slay vampires and demons. No Slayer in recent history has ever killed a human being. It contravenes everything he has ever taught me, and everything I believe" She paused, seeing the over and over the look in Giles' eyes when he realised what she had done "But on the other hand he is not happy about the fact I was put in that position by anyone, let alone the one girl we all trusted"

"Nearly all" Cordy said, then smiled as Buffy looked up at her reproachfully "Sorry. I know - if you can't say anything nice then... well you are me"

"Sweet Cordy, sweet. But Giles is not in a good place at the moment. His first loyalty, his first duty, is to me, and it always will be. But he has a great affection for Willow, and the fact she could lie to him and deliberately endanger all of our lives has disturbed him in a major way"

"What about Angel ?"

"Take a guess" Buffy smiled to herself. Angel had been to see her every night. In what he ironically referred to as his 'glory days' he had killed upward of three to four times a day and now he felt regret about every one of those deaths. So he had been able to help Buffy with the remorse over Jessica's death to some degree"

"That would be why you are all alone here then ? Giles and everyone is off at the funeral and Angel is - well -unavailable"

"Yup. Puts me all on my little ownsome"

"What about the group you mentioned. Do you think they are still around ?"

"I don't know. Normally I would ask Willow to look them up on the Net, but..."

Her train of thought was interrupted as the library doors opened. Giles came in, dressed all in black. He was followed by Oz, Willow and Xander. Buffy's smile perked up at this, but when Wilow saw her she simply turned and left with Oz in quick pursuit. Buffy stood up to follow but Giles took her arm

"It's been a long day Buffy - leave her be for now"

"Giles - it's been a week. I have to talk to her"

"Not today" Giles very rarely put his foot down with his Slayer, but that tone of voice ended the discussion. She turned to see if Xander could help, but he was gone too. Placing her head in her hands she went in to Giles office to see if she could catch up on some sleep from the night before. Hopefully without the dreams.

 

Chapter Two - The dream, when it comes

Willow didn't go back to school. Despite her desire to do well, and the fact Graduation would be upon them a lot sooner than it seamed she could not face her friends - her life at school.

It wasn't as if she had any reason. Oz had stopped by every day, and Xander had been there almost all the time. Today they had walked her home after the funeral - after the encounter at the library. She had been surprised to see Giles at the funeral. Jessica was the anti-thesis of everything he represented. Even in all her grief she realised her cousin had a darker side, and that the two of them would have caused the death of a lot of people.

But that still did not excuse Buffy's actions. She had killed her cousin - murdered another living being. The year before when Angel reverted to type Buffy had resisted the urge to kill him. The most vile creature who had ever walked the earth was more worthy of life in the Slayer's eyes than a human being. How could she explain this ?

She went upstairs and flopped down on her bed. The funeral had been more tiring than expected. Continually lying about the way her cousin had died was taking its toll, and part of her just wanted to give it up and tell the truth. But the night after the fight in the library in the first, strongest waves of sorrow she had realised she couldn't. Buffy may have betrayed her, and betrayed her own principals, but on a global scale Willow did not want to see Buffy in jail. The world would not be served by having The Chosen One in prison - dead, that would not be a problem but helpless and imprisoned would let the forces of darkness run riot in her town.

On the whole, she thought, I would rather have her doing good in the world than letting evil take over.

She fell asleep with the images of Buffy, Jessica and the past weeks events in her head

\----------

"You betrayed me"

"I was coming to tell you the truth"

"It was not soon enough"

"How could I chose ?"

"You knew right from wrong. You knew what you had to do"

"I couldn't. I love you both - I couldn't make a choice"

"You are right of course"

Willow turned and looked behind her. She had been stood having a slanging match with Buffy in the middle of the school yard. The voice from behind her had distracted her. She could not see where it was coming from, but it sounded as if it were coming from all around her.

"What do you mean ?"

"She is berating you when the fault is all hers"

"Sorry ?"

"She found every reason under the sun not to kill her boyfriend, even after Jenny's murder. Yet the first fight with a weak little human ends in her death"

"She could have found another way"

"Yes - she could. But she didn't"

"No. She just went ahead and killed her"

"So why should you be feeling guilty ?"

\----------

Willow sat up, snapping out of the doze she had been in. It was the doorbell, but the last words of the dream echoed in her head. Was she feeling guilty ?

\----------

She peaked through the hole in the door to see Oz and Xander stood there. A brief smile crossed her face - who would have though it. The two of them lover her, and they both knew it. But thy both knew she loved them too, if in differing ways. How they stayed friends was beyond her - after the Spike incident she though Oz would never forgive her, or Xander. The look in his eyes on the factory steps was one that, until the week before, had dominated her dreams. Now - they were a couple and Oz appeared to have forgiven Xander over recent history. Between the two of them they had kept her sane since Jessica'S death the only thing that had.

"Hey guys" she siad, opening the door. But she stopped halfway when she realised they were not alone. The guys parted and revealed Buffy and Giles between them.

"Sorry honey" Oz said "But they insisted"

 

Chapter Three - For The Cause

Despite Giles' warning Buffy had followed Xander out of the library. She had not been altogether surprised when Giles followed her out. If she was going to see Willow then she figured a calming influence would be a good thing.

\----------

They caught up with Xander on the corner of Willow's street. He was talking to Oz. Buffy walked towards them, with Giles close behind her. As they realised she was there they stopped talking and turned to face her

"Hey guys" she said with a slight smile

"Buffy, Giles" Xander said, whilst Oz just nodded

"I was wondering if you guys would come and see Willow with me"

"She doesn't want visitors Buffy" Oz said in a tight voice

"I understand Oz, but we can't leave it like this"

"She doesn't want to see you Buffy!" Xander said, then he realised he had yelled at her. He lowered his tone and repeated himself "She doesn't want to see you"

"So what ? That's it ? We just go our separate ways ?" She turned to Oz "I know her. She won't be able to sit back whilst the fight continues. One day - one day soon - she will be back on the streets. Do you not think it would be better if we fought as a team ?"

"The last time you deserted her - deserted us - we did pretty well"

"But that was before Mr Trick showed up This town is dangerous now"

"And you think it was a picnic before ?" Oz asked "You have no idea of the danger we faced while you were off sunning yourself on holiday" He looked at her, and she could only look back at him, shocked in to silence

"Maybe Buffy hasn't made herself clear" Giles said "In the past few months Sunnydale has become a far more dangerous place than ever before. If we have two groups - if we split our forces then we run the risk of handing this town, maybe the world, to the forces of evil. I am not sure that this would be a good ting"

"Maybe - maybe not" Oz said "But you can not ask me to ask Willow to help you - i you want her friendship back then you will have to ask yourself" He turned to Xander, who nodded in agreement

"Very well" Giles replied, turning to his charge. She nodded then continued

"Okay. Me and Giles will go and see her if we can"

"Then we will come with you" Xander said. As the other three walked off he added to himself "If only to keep the peace"

\----------

As they stood on Willow's doorstep Buffy wondered if this was a good idea. For all her talk of friendship and teamwork she sensed an impossible fight ahead of her. How could she expect Willow to forgive her for Jessica's death when she could not forgive herself ? Every night her dreams had been haunted with the images of the sword thrusting in to the girl. On a rational level she knew Jessica had come to the library to kill her, Giles and anyone who stood in her way. Her actions - however unintentional - had probably saved a lot of lives.

Her thoughts were dragged back to reality as she heard the door open in front of them. She heard Oz say "Sorry honey, they insisted" then looked up in to a gaze of utter hatred.

 

Chapter Four - The Confrontation

She greeted them in silence and ushered them in to the living room. Her parents were out of town - they had gone back with Jessica's parents. At first they had baulked about leaving their daughter alone during her grief, but Willow had insisted she would be fine, and she really should go back to school.

"So.. Willow.." Giles started, but stopped when the girl looked up at him. The look in her eyes was painful to see. A combination of pity and hate - she did not like the fact he had not condemned the Slayer for the murder, but pitied the fact he could not. Everything he wanted to say died in his throat. Instead he watched as her eyes moved from him to Buffy. It was clear who she wanted to hear from.

Buffy returned her look. Her best friend was eyeing her with a scornful gaze, and Buffy knew in part she deserved it. But even after all she had done she could not ignore the fact that Willow had betrayed her - had known someone was going to kill her and had said nothing. She could feel her heart hardening as she thought of this, and knew her look would be reflecting this. But she didn't care - there could be nothing sorted between them if she hid anything.

They stared at each other for another five minutes, saying nothing. Giles was starting to wonder if The Slayer had somehow developed telepathy when Willow suddenly broke the silence.

"Why are you here ?" She asked. Though she was not looking at anyone in particular now it was clear who she was talking to. Buffy glanced across at Giles then looked at her friend.

"I thought we should talk"

"Really. What do we have to talk about ?"

"Homework. Gossip. Last week in the library"

"Oz had been bringing me my assignments. Xander has been keeping me up to date on gossip. So unless you make plans to apologise I would say we have nothing to discuss"

"If I thought it would help I would get down on my knees to you Willow - you know that. But I am not the only one who needs to apologise"

"Me ?" Willow stared at her "You murdered my cousin and I should say sorry ?"

"You let her come to kill me. To kill me, Giles and Angel...."

"Angel ? You want to talk about Angel ?" Everyone stared at the girl. Her temper very rarely displayed itself but when it did it was truly epic "All last year when he was killing and maiming and you did nothing. You let this monster tear our town apart and you did nothing. You asked me to risk my life to save him, even after he murdered those near and dear to us. Even now when he spent an eternity in hell, when every day he could still turn evil you will not do what everyone here knows must be done" She paused to take breath and survey the room. Then she carried on "But one mortal, if misguided girl comes to town and you don't forgive her. You don't give her a second chance. You don't let her escape so she can think about her mistakes. You don't even send her to hell so there is a chance she might come back. No. You just kill her in cold blood. So don't lecture me about my late cousin's faults. At least she didn't betray all her principles on a whim" With that she stood up and started off upstairs. Before she got halfway Buffy jumped off the sofa and followed her.

"Don't you walk away from me. You have no idea what I went through last year - knowing Angel was out killing, knowing it was my fault. I knew it was my duty to rid the world of him...."

"But he's still here. And Jessica isn't" In comparison to her earlier tirade her voice was steady and calm "And if you don't let go of my arm right now I will make you sorry"

Buffy dropped her hand from Willow's shoulder and watched as she went upstairs. Turning back to the rest of the group she moved back to her seat and looked across at Oz.

"I think you should go now Buffy" He said "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you"

"What about you and Xander ?" she asked, looking at her friends.

"As I said before" Xander replied "Jessica was more to me than a friend. She and Will are like sisters I never had. It is going to be a while before I can deal with her death, and to help Willow get back to normal. I don't think you being around is going to help"

"Xander's right" Oz said "I know - or at least I want to know - that you didn't kill her on purpose. But you did kill her the first and only time you have killed. This takes some getting used to, and as much as I would like for you to make up with Willow, helping her get over Jess' death and so on will be easier if you aren't here. You are a reminder of the way she died, and of her past"

"Have you ever thought that accepting the truth about her cousin might make things easier"

"You knew the truth about Angel" Giles interjected "That didn't help you"

"Giles' is right" Oz said "Not that I blame you for what you did with Angel. You love him. Willow loved Jessica. So you can see how much she is hurting"

Buffy looked at the three of them, and realised she was out numbered. Even Giles - her mentor and friend, was telling her to leave.

"Oh. I will go then" She said "For now. But this is not over" She stood up and walked to the door, with Giles following her.

At the top of the stairs Willow heard her leave, and after the door slammed behind the departing people Willow thought to herself "Yes, my dear Slayer. It is not over. But it will all be over soon"

 

Chapter Five - The Application Of Justice

That night the voice came to her again, whispering words of support in her ears.

\----------

"You heard her today - she pretends to be a friend yet comes expects you to fall back in to line. As if you were a puppy"

"I know. But you could see the pain in her eyes. She is sorry about Jessica"

"Did she say that ? She offered no apology that was not dependent on you also saying sorry. As if your crimes were nearly as bad as hers"

"I guess..."

"She lets fiends live and kills misguided children. Do you think people like that should be allowed to run free in the world ?"

"I have already thought about that. If I turn her in for Jessica's murder then the results would be bad. Sunnydale is getting more and more dangerous - without The Chosen One to protect it then it will fall - and as goes Sunnydale so goes the world. No - we can't send Buffy to jail"

"Even though she does not deserve her title ?"

"Any chosen one is better than none"

"And if we could find a successor ?"

Willow paused. She had not considered this. Before she could reply the voice continued

"There is already another Slayer in town. She can carry the burden until a new Slayer comes"

"You think Buffy should be..."

"A life for a life"

"I couldn't... to take a life..."

"She didn't hesitate"

"But murder ?"

"Not murder. Justice. She has to answer for her crimes. The penalty for murder is death - blood calls out for blood"

"But the law..."

"You said you could not hand her over. A Slayer in jail is no good for the world - it could take years for her to die. Better that she is dealt with quickly"

\----------

Willow woke the next day and thought about her dreams. The idea of killing the Slayer had not occurred to her before. Indeed, the idea of killing anyone revolted her to the core. But not the image had been planted in her head she couldn't clear it. Jessica'S death demanded justice, but willow could not go to the law to get it. Maybe this was the best way...

Looking at the clock she realised it was time for school. She had decided to go back to school after the funeral, and despite the visit she had endured the day before she had not changed her mind. Spending every day at home brooding was not helping her get back to a normal life. Hopefully school would take her mind of all her problems.

\----------

The moment she arrived at school her first instinct was to go t the library. Though she loved her parents and her house the library had been her home for the last three years. She could not imagine a day going past without her popping her head in at least once.

Now she could just imagine the scene. Giles would be warning Buffy about some impending doom, and she would be cracking light jokes to diffuse the tension of dealing with the continuing nightmare that was Sunnydale.

Normally she would be research girl, along with Oz and Xander. But the only image that filled her mind was of her, Oz and Xander sat on one side of the table, and Buffy and, for some reason Cordy, sat on the other. With Giles flitting between the two groups trying to lower the tension it did not make for a pretty picture

Deciding she couldn't face a confrontation just then she went to her locker, then to the students lounge. Seeing Oz there raised her spirits a little.

"Hi honey" He gave her a brief peck on the cheek as she sat down.

"Hi"

"I didn't think you would be in today"

"I know - but I can't hide forever. I have to get on with my life. My school work is suffering, despite you invaluable assistance, and someday I will have to face Buffy, Giles and Cordy in a place where I can't run and hide in my room"

"Cordy ?"

"Come on. You know that people are taking sides over this. At least those who know. Angel is going to stay with Buffy. Giles well his duty compels him to stay with The Slayer, even one who ha disgraced herself in his eyes. You and Oz - you have faith in me"

"I love you. So does Xander" Oz replied with a smile

"Ad that's why Cordy is going to side with Buffy, even if she hasn't already. When me and Xander er..er.." She realised who she was talking to, and what she was about to bring up. But she needn't have worried

"When you and Xander slipped"

"Yes. Well Cordy blamed me more than Xander and now she has a chance to get back at me. You don't think she is going to take it?"

"I guess. Cordelia is not the deepest or most tactful person I have met. It would make sense that she would only see one side to this. You haven't tried talking to her ?"

"Not since she was injured. I don't think she wants to hear anything from me. You see how she treats Xander..."

"How who treats me how ?" She hadn't seen Xander come up behind her and Oz, and started at the sound. She didn't know what to say at first. Oz noticed her discomfort and spoke up

"We were just discussing where Miss Chase's loyalty might lie"

"With Buffy" Xander said, slipping in to the seat next to them

"That's what I said" Willow replied "But Oz thinks we should to talk to her"

"Talk ? To Cordy ? To do what ? Get her to see Willow's side as opposed to Buffy's ? You know how unlikely that is ?" The doubt in his voice was clear

"Xander - for three years you have been fighting demons and vampires and witches. How likely was that ?"

"So what are you saying - Cordy might surprise me ?"

"Stranger things have happened" Willow said with a slight smile, then continued "Do you guys want to come with me ?"

"Why not" Oz said, and Xander nodded. All three of them stood up and Willow asked "Do you know where she might be ?"

"We could try the library. Buffy might need some help"

"And you think Cordy would..." The surprise in Willow's voice was clear

"If she's going to pick sides then she will do it with a passion. Have you ever known her do anything with less than total commitment ?" Seeing Willow's smile was answer enough and the three of them set off for the library

 

Chapter Six - When Friends Collide

"So Giles do you think we have heard the last of this Oracle group ?" Cordelia asked. She had arrived at the start of school to find Buffy and Giles in deep research mode

"I would guess not. They killed over twenty kids and the plan to kill Angel, Buffy and I would appear to be a stepping stone to a larger plan"

"Such as ?"

"I don't know. This is new - I am not used to dealing with organized groups. Monsters as a whole don't go in for democratic organization. They don't scheme, or deceive. Generally they just go for the killing, eating and terrorising"

"I agree" Buffy added "Although Angel did vary a little from the pattern"

"So how do we find out what Jessica's little band are going to do next ?" Cordy asked, then froze. As she was facing the door she had seen Xander, Oz and Willow enter before Giles and Buffy

"'Jessica's little band' ?" Willow asked "What makes you think she was in control ?"

"Nothing - from what we can gather Jessica was working for The Oracle much like Buffy works for The Council" Giles replied

"Hold on" Buffy said, turning to her watcher "I thought The Council served me. I'm the one who is fighting after all"

"Yes. Quite. That is a matter that has been debated for centuries, and I don't think we resolve it today. What matters now is that Jessica and her.. her.." Giles stopped, trying to remember the term

"Her Consol" Willow replied

"Thank you. Now that Jessica and her Consol are gone.."

"Now that they have been murdered" Willow interjected

"..I am sure that The Oracle will send someone else to finish their duty"

"Someone else to be slain ?" Willow asked, not taking her eyes of Buffy. The Slayer knew her friend was baiting her and she was using all her control not to rise to it. From the looks on her friends faces she could see they all felt uncomfortable with the situation. Giles was glancing between them trying to work out if it was safe to start talking again.

"Anyway - one thing is clear. The Oracle represent a clear and present danger to your work Buffy. The Council have been alerted to their existence but I am afraid most of the work will fall on our shoulders to track them down.."

"Then what ?" Willow asked "You kill everyone else who comes ? Murder more humans because they don't like you ? How much are you willing to betray your calling before you stop the killing ? Or before they sto you ?"

"Okay - that's enough" Buffy jumped up, knocking her seat backwards. "I have tried to say I am sorry. I have tried to see your side of things and you know what ? I am getting sick of your tiny little snipes. You think Jessica's death is all my fault fine. But if you don't at least accept your part - the part where you betray all your friends and let the group attack me with no warning - then we have nothing to say" She glanced at Oz and Xander, both flanking Willow. They were staring at her but not saying anything. Giles was fiddling with his glasses and Cordelia was watching Willow.

"If that is really how you feel ?" Willow asked.

"Yes"

"Then you are right. We have nothing to say. You murdered my cousin - who had not killed a single person, whilst your murdering, evil, torture happy creature of the night boyfriend ran around like a kid in a candy shop. You didn't even try to save her - you saw a threat to you and against all the rules you took care of it. And for that you get no punishment, no justice. Because you are the Chosen one you can not go to jail. You either live free or die. Tell me - is that fair ?" She spun round on one heal and threw the library doors apart.

Buffy watched her go, then called out.

"Oz ? Xander ?"

"Sorry Buff, but she is right" Oz said, and left. Xander merely shrugged and followed the other two out of the room. Buffy turned back to Giles and Cordy.

"Well - that could have gone better" Giles said

"No - really ?" Cordy replied

"I don't get what is wrong" Buffy said "I know she is grieving and all, but the Willow I know and love would not react like that"

"You think someone or something is influencing her ?"

"Why not ?" Cordelia asked "It has happened before"

"But what ? Buffy asked

"That is the question, isn't it"

"Are there any demons who go for young girls in mourning ?" Cordelia asked

"Not as such - no. I think it might be something more prosaic if dangerous"

"The Oracle ?" Buffy asked

"That would be my guess" Giles replied

"So can you give me another guess -how do we find out ? And what do we do about it ?"

 

Chapter Seven - On The Edge Of Darkness

The next morning Willow woke with more words ringing in her ears.

"You saw how she reacted. She knows she can't be touched She knows she has escaped justice. She knows that she can kill and main other innocents with no repercussions. Other peoples cousins, sisters, daughters. She will kill anyone she sees as a threat to her and her cause. She, who professes to be chosen to save all life will slay humans who stand against her. You know what you have to do - when a dog goes rabid you put it down. The Slayer is out of control- there can only be one recourse"

"I can't fight her. She is The Chosen One. She is too good"

"Have faith in yourself Willow"

As she woke up she saw a shadow at the end of the bed. As her eyes adjusted to the light the shadow formed in to the shape of a man.

"Who are you ?"

"A friend"

"What do you want ?"

"You know what I want. And you know what you have to do"

"Will you help ?"

"As much as I am allowed"

"Which is ?"

"Support. Assist. The fight must be yours, but the actions may be mine"

"When ?"

"Today. There will be one chance - if you take it then justice will be served"

"Willow honey ?" Her mothers voice came from outside her door "Are you alright ?"

"Yes mom. I'm fine" Willow looked back to the foot of the bed, but the shadow was gone. In it's place was a long, thin sword.

\----------

"I want to talk to you alone"

Buffy had been sat in the library talking to Giles about The Oracle when Willow had entered. Giles looked across at Buffy, who nodded

"I'll be just outside if you need me" He said, walking towards the door. Willow watched him leave, then turned back.

"There are things we need to sort out" she said.

"I have been trying to tell you that" Buffy replied.

"I know. But the past week has been hard on me. It has taken a little time for me to see the truth"

"Believe me I understand"

"Maybe. Maybe not. What is it that you think you understand?"

"That you had an impossible choice. My friendship or your cousins love"

"Then you don't understand. But hey -that is nothing new"

"Willow. What did you come here for ?

"To see if what I was told was the case"

"And ?"

"And clearly it is" During the conversation Willow had been pacing up and down the library, edging closer and closer to the en of the weapons cage. Two hours earlier, when her friends had been in biology and Giles was in a teachers conference, she had snuck in to the library and hid the sword in the gap between the cage and the shelves next to it. Now she reached out to her left and grabbed the hilt. Turning back she held it steady in front of The Slayer. "You still don't accept that you have betrayed all you stand for, and that you must answer for your crimes"

"Willow ? What are you doing ?" Buffy stood up, backing away from her friend.

"What must be done. Will you accept your fate, or run like the coward you are ?"

\----------

"Hey Giles, whats going on ?" Cordy had been intending to pass the library without going in, but seeing Giles pacing up and down outside the doors had caught her interest

"Willow is inside. Talking with Buffy"

"That's good right. If we can heal this rift then things will get back to normal"

"Perhaps. But Willow is not exactly in a good frame of mind at the moment"

"You think Buffy could be in danger ?"

"In danger from who ?" Oz asked, coming up behind them. Xander as close behind him

"We don't know there is any danger Cordelia" Giles said

"But you said yourself - Willow is..."

"Willow ? What does this have to do with Willow ?" Oz asked.

"She and Buffy are talking in the library"

"And you think Willow could be a danger to her ?" Xander asked "Are you mad ?"

"Xander. Oz. You must have seen that Willow has been.. well..." Giles faltered for a word that would not be too inflammatory, but before he could continue Cordelia finished his sentence for him.

"Willow has been acting like a fruitcake ever since the fight last week, and she has been getting crazier as time has passed. Most of her anger has been aimed at Buffy. Now the two of them are in a room with lots of things to throw and lots of sharp objects, and you are not the least bit worried ?"

Before anyone could reply there was a yell, then the sound of falling furniture. They all looked at each other, then as one - they entered the library.

 

Chapter Eight - The Circle Breaks

The fight was in full flow when they entered, and at first the could not believe who was winning. Buffy was obviously fighting harder than normal as the sweat pouring off her showed, whilst Willow was not even breathing deeply. The sword in her hand was moving so quickly it appeared to cut the light in the room. By comparison Buffy's sword was nearly stationary, and gettin slower every second.

All eyes were locked on the fight, except for one pair Cordelia was looking up in to the stacks. When they had first entered she had noticed a flicker of movement between the shelves. Whilst keeping one eye on the fight she had been tracking what she thought was another person.

Keeping out of the way of the fight she pulled on the arm of the person next to her. She sighed when she realised it was Xander, but pointed towards the upper level anyway.

When she reached the top of the stairs she looked round and froze. Willow had pinned Buffy to the ground. The Slayer's weapon was nowhere to be seen. From the look on her face it was clear Willow would have no compunction about slitting Buffy from head to toe. Giles and Oz were edging over to her but they would not get there in time to stop her. Cordelia looked back to the top of the stairs but the shadow was gone.

Suddenly Willow faltered and Cordy took her chance

"Wilow - you are being used. Look at yourself!"

As if waking from a daze Willow looked around, then at Buffy on the floor, shaking with fear, and bleeding from a long cut down her forearm. She looked at the sword in her hand with fresh blood dripping from the end.

"Willow ?" Oz said, moving towards her.

"Don't! Don't touch me" she said, almost shouting "Get away from me!"

"Honey - its alright"

"No..I..Buffy... I'm sorry. Oh god -what have I done ?"

Throwing the sword down she turned and fled from the library, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

\----------

(To Be Concluded in "The Oracle Saga Part Three : Nights End")

\----------


	3. Night's End

Dedication : For Joseph LaDuca, Joss Whedon and "Alia" who gave me such a wonderful place to play in

Part 3 - Nights End

They gathered at the graveside at midnight. The funeral had been held earlier that day - the whole town had come to mourn for the death of the school librarian. Killed in a car crash on a deserted road, Rupert Giles would be sorely missed having server the community of Sunnydale for the previous thirteen years. Many people spoke kindly of him, and his friends were touched by the depth of feeling the sweet kind man evoked in the people of Sunnydale.

But it was only part of the story. Those who gathered at the grave that night had come to pay respect to the other part of Rupert Giles' life. They came to mourn the loss of their Watcher.

Buffy looked at the group around her. For ten years they had stayed with her, forsaking other commitments, other lives. And it wasn't as if they had got much out of it - risking their lives day after day without any hope of reward or honour.

She glanced around at the group again and silently winced. Despite the love she felt from the five of them she knew someone was missing. For ten years the group had been one short - ever since Willow had run out of the library after trying to kill her. Oz had tried to find her, but after two years of searching had turned up nothing. It was as if the young girl they knew had vanished. Given her brief involvement with The Oracle they had all feared the worst, but so far there had been no reports of her either dead or alive.

Turning her attention back to the grave she thought about the events that had brought them here. Two days before The oracle had sent a veritable army against the library. The fight had been bitter and bloody, and it had only been won at a great cost. Oz and Xander ended up in hospital, her mother missing work for two days and Giles mortally wounded. He had given them specific instructions as to how to dispose of his body, then had died in Buffy's arms.

The previous two days had been a blur -moving Giles' body to make it look like an accident, contacting the Council, preparing the funeral. That night was the first time Buffy had really had a chance to truly mourn the loss of her friend and mentor. But she could not wallow in self pity - she had promised herself that Giles would be the last to die at The Oracle's hands, and after that night was done she was going to make good on her promise.

 

Chapter One - The Knight Life

"This has to stop"

Josephine Knight turned at the voice. She had been working for Bill Riley for the past five years and in that time she had never seen him as angry as he was now.

"What's wrong ?"

"They are trying to cut our budget again. For the second time this year"

"But they can't do that. They know we are on a wafer thing margin as it is"

"I know Josie, but The Board say the money would be better off invested at the hospital in the city"

"Really ? Haven't you shown them our results ?"

"Yes Josephine, but you know what The Board are like" He sighed dejectedly. "For now keep working. They will be announcing their decision by the end of the week"

She watched as he walked off, then turned back to her desk. If it was possible that the hospital would be losing more of its funding then there was a chance she would be moving on sometime soon.

"Just when I am finally getting used to a place" she thought "I might have to move on" As she thought about the possibilities they did not make her smile. She had arrived in Sentinal six years before after spending four years roaming the country. For most of the first year in town she had survived by trading her healing abilities for various goods and services. Then she had had a visit from a man named Bill Riley who wanted to hire her. He worked at the local hospital - a small building on the outskirts of the town. She had argued she had no real medical ability but he wasn't taking no for an answer.

It turned out he was not looking for a nurse or a doctor but a natural healer. He had heard of her abilities and thought she should be properly paid for what she did. A secondary part of the job would involve research - the hospital had been given a grant for cancer research and he had heard about her rather impressive library from various sources.

So she had started working at the Sentinal hospital, part of the time as a practitioner and part of the time as a researcher. In the past five years she had gotten in to a comfortable routine, and now it looked as if it might be on the verge of disruption again.

She realised she had been staring at the papers in front of her for ten minutes without actually paying any attention to them.

"Josie - go home!" She said to herself, and reached over and turned out the light above her desk.

\----------

Half an hour later she arrived at her house and opened the door. The walk home had been pretty quiet. Two men had started to approach her, and from the look in their eyes she suspected they were not going to take no for an answer. But it didn't actually come to that. A little wave of her hand and her two would be suitors simply changed their mind and wandered off.

Pausing the door too behind her she looked at the newspaper she had picked up. Despite the fact she hadn't been home in ten years, and had not left under the best of circumstances, she still tried to keep up with what went on back in her home town. Partly because she had left in a bad way, but mostly because she missed her family.

The headlines caused her to drop the paper in shock, and glance over at the photo on her key table. She wondered if they were thinking of her, or if they had forgotten the girl they used to know.

She bent down to pick up the paper and glanced at the headline once again

"Librarian dies in car crash"

 

Chapter Two - Who Watches The Watcher ?

"Miss Summers ?"

"Buffy was sat in the library, book in hand when the voice came from behind her. She put the book down and stood up.

"My name is Mariah Allen. The Council sent me"

Buffy looked her up and down, not saying anything.

"I have my papers if you don't believe me"

Turning her back on the woman Buffy walked over to the desk and pulled out an envelope. She opened it up and quickly scanned the contents

"Are you going to say something ?" The woman asked

"Why ?"

"I am not used to this sort of behaviour"

"Too bad" She finished reading the letter then looked up at her visitor "Where were you before you came here ?"

"In Washington DC"

"What did you do ?"

"Political aide to a senator"

"And how many generations of your family have served the Council ?"

"Seven"

"Ok. For now I will believe you are my new Watcher. So what's the plan ?"

"The plan ?" Mariah asked, moving over to the desk and putting her stuff down

"The plan to get rid of The Oracle once and for all"

"Well - that wasn't what The Council sent me for. I am here to continue your training and the work you have been doing here in town"

"No" Buffy said, causing Mariah to turn and look at her

"I'm sorry. Did you talk to Mr Giles like that ?"

"No. Partly because Giles knew what was right and wrong. And partly because he is dead"

"You are saying that I don't know my job ?"

"You have been in Sunnydale for what ? Ten minutes ? I have been here for thirteen years. And in the past ten I have seen The Oracle rise in power to a point where the Council have to do something about it"

"Just who do you think you are ?" The woman was clearly annoyed as she turned on The Slayer "I am here to guide you and train you. I am not here as your lap god"

"Oh give me a break. You don't really believe that do you ? I went through all this with Giles a number of times and he agreed with me. I am the front line of this war the Council fights, and you, Giles and The Council support me. And right now I think we should go to war against The Oracle" Buffy slammed her hand down on the table "So are we going to agree, or are you going to go running back to The Council ?" She glared at her new Watcher, who simply stared back

They stayed that way for a minute, and were interrupted by two students. Buffy turned to them and smiled. She had stayed on as Giles' assistant after graduation. During the last weeks of term the Oracle had become a lot more active and in a single pitched battle they had managed to disrupt Graduation Day.

Buffy smiled at the memory. She wasn't one to take pleasure in people's misery but that day Snyder had been sacked. The debacle of the graduation had been too much to cover up, and the School Board had not really had any choice.

Since then three principals had come and gone, and none of the had objected to her posting. And with Giles' death the current incumbent - Miss Jones - had simply promoted her.

"How can I help you ?" she asked, tuning out Mariah. For the next half hour she sorted out the trials and tribulations of her two students. After the shouting match she had had earlier it was quite a relaxing change. When she finally dispatched them happy - she tuned back to see Mariah sitting in her office

"I'm sorry" the woman said "We got off on the wrong foot. I understand your desire to avenge Mr Giles death, and The Council does agree that The Oracle is becoming a dangerous power"

"That's nice"

"But as recent events have shown you are not ready to face them without more preparation" She looked up at The Slayer "If you go against them now you will lose"

"That is as maybe. If you agree to help me go after The Oracle I will agree to your plans for training me"

"Agreed"

"Good. Now - would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight ? You can meet the rest of the group"

"Group?"

"Oh. I see the Council did not tell you everything" Buffy smiled "Well - you will have a fun time adjusting"

 

Chapter Three - The Debate

"You have got to be kidding"

The disbelief in his voice was quite clear, but she had been prepared for this

"She is the only one of our group who has had contact with some one in The Oracle"

"But she isn't in 'our group' any more" Xander stood up and started pacing back and forth across the lounge. When Buffy had called earlier to say they all needed to meet he had thought another danger was about to hit the town. He had been quite surprised by the introductions she made "She packed up and ran out on us"

"I agree" Mariah said "She tried to kill you and hasn't had the courage to face you since"

"Er - hey" Oz had come back from the kitchen to hear the new Watcher's words "She never lacked courage. And she saved all of our lives on many occasions. So don't get snippy about her" He put the tray of drinks down, then sat down on the sofa next to Joyce.

"Whatever our collective feelings about Willow are you have to agree that since she left the group has not been as strong. She was an integral part of our little army - and as I said before she ha had direct contact with The Oracle" Buffy looked around the people in her living room. In the past ten years her gang of helpers had changed little. Xander and Oz had stayed in Sunnydale after they graduated and had helped in the search for Willow. Angel had also stayed for a little while. But the pain of seeing him every day, and of not being able to be with him, finally grew too much for both of them, and he left. He had stayed in touch, but the night before, at the midnight funeral, was the first time Buffy has seen him in years. If she hadn't looked in his eyes she would have sworn he hadn't changed. Then there was her mother. Giles had been against the idea, and Buffy had fought he every step of the way, but finally it became too much effort and they both caved, letting Joyce come in to the fold. "Hands up who disagrees"

"I admit I haven't been around as much as I used to" Angel said when no one else spoke up "But I have followed your progress. Buffy is right - you need Willow more than ever. No offence to Mariah but Willow is the best researcher I have ever seen - second only to Giles"

"None taken - but what makes you think you can find her ?" Mariah looked around the group "Has anyone heard from her in the last ten years ?" For a moment no one said anything, then Angel looked up

"I think I have an idea" He said "For the past couple of years I have been travelling round the country, picking up bits of information. Sometimes I act on them - if I think it is necessary"

"That's nice" Xander said "But what does this have to do with Willow ?"

"When I heard about Giles I was in a town called Sentinal. There were rumours of a young lady using magic to heal people" He looked around - now he had their attention

"Do you think it was Willow ?"

"I am not sure. The lady was named Josphine Knight, and she was working as a physician in the local hospital. From what I could gather she used herbal and natural remedies, nothing out of the ordinary. However a few people I spoke to seamed to think there was something more. I could not get in to a position to actually meet her but a local paper reported on her campaign to extend the cancer research funding for the hostpial. And with it was this picture"

He handed Buffy a cutting from a paper with a picture of five people. She looked it over until the woman on the left caught her eye. She had jet black hair, and looked a little thinner than Buffy remembered but it was without a doubt Willow.Buffy passed the clipping round, and was not surprised when Oz kept hold of it

"So - now we know where she is" Mariah said "I take it you are going to go after her ?" The question was not directed at anyone in particular, and at first no one wanted to say anything. Buffy looked at her friends and realised they were waiting for her to answer

"Miss Allen"

"Mariah"

"Mariah. Given our discussion earlier I know you don't want me to do this. You think we are not strong enough to take on The Oracle. And from your earlier comments you are not Willow's biggest fan"

"You could say that"

"But all of us here love her. There is not a day goes by that I don't miss her - and everyone else feels the same" She looked around and everyone - Oz, Xander, Joyce and Angel nodded "So either you support me - support us in looking for her and taking the fight to The Oracle, or you stay here and research ways for the Council to punish wayward Slayers" She looked over at her new Watcher who looked back at her, then around the room. Seeing nothing but support for the Slayer she turned back to her new ward

"I see your mind is made up"

"Yes"

"Fine. Against my better judgement I will help you in this. Slayers should not indulge in vendetta's"

"This isn't a vendetta"

"No ? Why now then ? You want to stand there and tell me Mr Giles' death has nothing to do with this?" She looked across at Buffy, who could only stare at the floor "I thought as much"

"Fine - its personal. But Giles was my friend for thirteen years. He stayed with me through thick and thin - even when the Council didn't. He supported me even when The Council kicked him out. He loved me like a daughter and I him like a father. So yes I miss him, and I want to avenge his death. Does anyone have a problem with that ?" She looked around but even Mariah had fallen silent "Good. Now - Angel - you said something about Sentinal ?"

 

Chapter Four - Knights End

Bill Riley looked up from his desk. He had been working on the accounts when there had been a knock on his door. At first he tired to ignore it, but after a while it was clear who ever it was was not going away. So he put the books down and asked them to come in. He was expecting one of the doctors, or nursing staff. Instead he got a group of six strangers.

"Can I help you ?"

"Yes. We - all of us - are looking for Josephine Knight"

"May I ask why?"

"We are friends of hers"

"Oh yes ?" He looked them all up and down, and gave a doubtful smile "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"We just got in to town. We were friends in high school"

"Really ? She never mentioned you"

"Look" The youngest of the women had been listening to the conversation between him and the guy with the red hair but had suddenly interrupted. "We have come a long way so see her Mr Riley. Is she here or not ?"

"No. She has gone home for the night. Come back tomorrow"

"I don't suppose you would like to tell me where home is ?"

"Do I look that stupid ?"

"It was worth a shot" The group turned to leave and filed out. Just before the young girl left she turned back to him "When she comes in that Jenny Calendar stopped by"

\----------

"Jo?"

"Yes ?" Josephine looked up from her desk. She had been running through the projections for the next five years based on the predicted budget. It was not looking good, and she was on the verge of despair. Bill's interruption came as a welcome diversion.

"I had a strange visit last night after you left. Six people came to see me. Two older women and a younger one, and three young men. They said they were friends of yours" He watched her reaction to this "So you know them"

"Did they give you a name ?"

"The young lady did. She said to tell you Jenny Calendar stopped by"

"Pardon ?" Compared to the last reaction this was nearly an explosion "Did you say Jenny Calendar ?"

"That is the name she gave me" He watched her as she started pacing up and down the office "Why ?"

"Jenny was my high school computer teacher. I haven't seen her in over eleven years"

"They said they knew you in high school. And I would guess four of them - the guys and this Jenny - are about your age"

"Did they say when they would be back ?"

"Later today. They were very insistent about seeing you"

"Ok" She said. She continued pacing for a while, then turned back to him "I need to finish early today"

"Because..."

"I can't explain. But just this once I need you to trust me" She looked up in to his eyes "Please ?"

"Fine. But what do I tell them if your friends come by again ?"

"Tell them the truth - that I left early" She paused for a second, considering her options "And can you give them my address"

"Are you sure ?" He looked at his friend "You don't seem yourself today..."

"I am fine, and I am sure" She must have realised how tense sh sounded "Sorry - I did not mean to snap at you. But yes I am sure I want to you tell them where I live"

"Well - on your own head be it"

"Yeah" She picked up her bag from the back of the chair "See you later"

As he watched her leave he got the sinking sensation he wasn't going to see her again

 

Chapter Five - The Reunion

"Is this the address ?" Buffy asked, looking up and down the street. The six of them were standing on the doorstep of a small house on the main road through the town. From all appearances it was not the house of a witch. Picket fence, flowers in the garden. All in all, Oz thought, the house I would have pictured her in.

"Yes. It's her house. Shall we knock ?" He asked

"I guess. I mean we have come all this way" Buffy looked at the group "Whose first ?" It turned out to be somewhat of a rhetorical question since Oz was already striding towards the door.

He didn't get there because the door opened before him. They all waited for someone to come out, then when no one did, Oz said

"You think we should go in ?"

"Why not ?" Buffy asked. She slipped a stake out of her pocket and up her sleeve. Angel saw the move and looked at her questioningly. Catching the look she replied "We are going in to a scary house. So I am cautious" She took another step then turned back to him "What about you ? I mean with the whole inviting thing?"

"Someone once said an open door is practically an invitation in itself" He smiled "Who am I to argue ?"

They walked towards the door, and she nudged it aside. She waved her hand, indicating they should follow her

\----------

She felt them coming - the abilities she had only dabbled with at high school had grown by many orders of magnitude and without thinking she could reach out and feel the energy coming from the six of them. They had entered the house and were moving towards the room. She was in no hurry.

\----------

"Can't you feel it?" Oz asked. When no one answered him he continued "There is a taste of magic in the air - all around us"

"Are you sure ?" Buffy asked

"Yes. And I am pretty sure it is Willow's magic"

"So she is here ?" Xander asked

"Oh yes. I am more sure of that than ever"

"Where ?"

"The magic is distorting my senses, but I would say she is through there" He indicated a door. Buffy turned and pushed the door open and peered inside

\----------

She had made sure the door would not cast a light on her when it was opened. She wanted to make sure they would all come in before she revealed herself. If she was really going to see her friends for the first time in ten years then it was better that they all see her at once.

She peered in to the darkness and saw the six of them enter her room. Their auras were as distinct as their fingerprints, and she recognised nearly all of them. Buffy glowed with a surprising strength and expectation. Oz still radiated an inner calm despite the anticipation he felt. Joyce was giving off the feeling of total bewilderment - as if she still didn't quite believe that any of this was real.

And then there was Angel. His was the most puzzling to decipher. The humanity and goodness that radiated from him were a wonder to behold. But all of it was offset against a background of such pain and torture of the soul that it was painful to even touch it. It seemed that ten years had not dimmed the self loathing the vampire felt.

The last aura was new and a little strange. The woman clearly had a very strong sense of self, and a clear belief in her abilities. But an undercurrent of distrust and worry was also emanating from her, and it was growing stronger.

When she was sure they were all in the room she waved the door closed and brought light to the scene. All six of them turned in unison to stare at her.

"Hi guys" She said "Miss me?"

 

Chapter Six - Slayers Sorrow

"So now you want me to help find the Oracle ?"

After they had spent a while catching up Buffy had decided it was time to bring up the reason they came to visit

"Yes"

"But why me ?"

"Because..." Buffy paused. The plans had seemed a good idea at the time, but bringing them up now would remind Willow of why she left in the first place. She glanced over at Oz

"Willow - have you kept track of what's being going on back home ?"

"A little"

"Basically we need you - more than ever before. The Oracle has grown in power and we are having difficulty keeping up. With Giles' death last week our side suffered a bad loss. You are pretty much our last hope"

"Three reasons - First you are very good at research. I am guessing that's why you got your job. If we are going to trace this group to its heart then you are the girl to do it. Second we have all missed you. Not a day has gone by in the last decade that I haven't thought of you"

"Then how come this is the first time you have spoken to me?"

"You vanished" Xander said "Do you know how much effort we put in to trying to find you ? Every day for six years I tried to find you but you just vanished. So don't pretend we abandoned you it was you who abandoned us" He sat down, still scowling. Oz looked over at him then back to Willow

"Xander's comment aside we have all missed you. We all want you back"

"You said there were three reasons. Whats the third ?"

"In the week before you left you had a lot of contact with The Oracle. Even to the point of talking directly to one of their members"

"And now you want to know if I remember anything that could lead you..."

"Lead us" Angel said

"....to The Oracle. And what's this us stuff ?"

"We need you to come back and help us"

"Why ? I have a job here. I am happy. Why should I give all that up and walk back in to the mouth of hell ?" The question was directed to the group, but she was staring at Buffy. The Slayer looked up at her. From the look in her eyes it was clear was Willow wanted. So Buffy stood up and started pacing backward and forward, not looking at anyone in particular. Then she started talking.

"I have been thinking a lot about the events of ten years ago. Ten years gives you a lot of time to replay events in your mind. And I have finally come to one - inescapable conclusion. I was wrong" She looked at her former best friend "I took all my anger at myself out on you. I was angry that I had broken my vow, angry that I had killed another living being. And I didn't want to accept that it was my fault. So I blamed you. I got angry at you. I know you didn't betray me. And I know it was my failure that caused her death" She sat down and gazed at the floor "For ten years I have wanted to tell you how sorry I was for her death, for hurting you so much. And for driving you in to their arms" Pausing for breath she looked over at Willow "I know they manipulated you in to a killing rage, and I know I was no help at all. If I had given you any kind of support then you might not have left"

"You mean I might not have tried to kill you" It was the first time she had looked at Buffy since The Slayer had started speaking

"Ye. And Don't think I blame you for that either - I blame The Oracle"

"And now all is forgiven ?" Willow was looking at the rest of the group now. As her eyes passed over each one of them they nodded until she came to Mariah. She simply gazed back

"Yes Willow" Buffy said "If you will forgive me for all my faults then all is forgiven" She stood up and walked over to her "I messed up ten years ago and because of that I lost the best friend I ever had. Now I have the chance to make it up to you, and make up for the death I caused those many years ago. I can do it, but only with your help. Together we can avenge Jessica's death, and Giles' murder. Will you help me ?"

Willow took her hand and stood up

"I have missed you Buffy, all of you. And I am sorry I missed Giles' funeral but I didn't learn about it until too late" She wiped away a tear from her eye "I am sorry. I have been wishing you would come for years, and now I am at a loss"

"So you will help ?"

"Yes. I will help"

 

Chapter Seven - The Plan

Two days later they had a plan

\----------

"So you really think this is really going to work ?" Mariah had agreed to wait around until they decided what they were going to do. Now that they had she was more surprised and less happy than he had been before "You are just going to fly to DC, storm the castle and kill the king ?" She looked over at the architect of he plan "You do know this will never work"

Willow looked back at her with a slight smile on her face

"Oh yes"

"And what makes you think they are in DC ?"

"Over the past ten years I have had a lot of time to think. And to investigate. Using various sources I have tracked all their activities back to the Capital" Willow thought back over her 'research' and her smile faded. The long nights on the internet, the hours spend in the library, the endless times lost in the spirit world as she traced the spirits of those who had died Jessica, Jenny, Kendra, Emile, Faith - all those who had passed beyond who might have had information about the activities of The Oracle.

She realised the others were staring at her

"Sorry - where was I ?"

"You had traced The Oracle back to DC"

"Thanks. From the various sources I know where they are in Washington. I know everything about the building, and how it is defended. So storming the castle should not be a problem"

"And killing the king ?"

"Well - that is not really my decision" Willow said, looking across the room at The Slayer. Buffy looked back, realising they were both thinking the same thing

"I don't know" She said "I broke my vow once and it cost me the best friend I ever had. If I do it again -it could cost me my sanity - my very soul" She looked around the group till her gaze came to rest on Mariah "What does the Council think of this ? I know you have been in touch with them"

"I have. They too have been tracking the actions of The Oracle, though not with the success of Miss Rosenberg here, and they all agree - the Oracle needs stopping. But they asked me to remind you of your duty and vows, and the consequences of breaking them"

"I know all about consequences. And I know my duty. I promise that I will do my best to avoid killing anyone. My guess is that if we can get to the heart of the group and put the fear of god in to them the organization will break up"

"Then its agreed" Willow said "I vote we go in two days. I should have mor information by then"

 

Chapter Eight - On The Past

"So tell me about this information. How did you get it ?"

Buffy and Willow were alone in Willow's room. The rest of the group had gone to bed, leaving the two old friends alone

"Part of it came in to my mind during the week before I left. Whether the operative who was in contact with me planted it there, thinking that once I had carried out my mission I would need less of an induction to the group, or whether I just picked it up I just don't know. The rest of it I just got from various sources"

"What kind of sources ?" Buffy had noticed Willow's avoidance of the details of her last week in Sunnydale.

"Oh - the usual. Books. The Net. Spirits of those who died"

"Sorry ?"

"I didn't want to bring it up in front of the others- especially not that Mariah woman. I get the feeling she doesn't trust me"

"She doesn't know you like I do. Like the rest of us do. All she knows is what Giles reported to the Council when you..."

"When I tried to kill you" Willow looked her straight in the eyes "I think we have been avoiding this for far too long"

"I didn't want to bring it up" Buffy said with a smile "I just wanted to put it behind us"

"You know we can't do that. I have to explain. I have to tell you why it happened, otherwise it will stay between us. And if we are to make a stand against this group we have to be united" She watched as her friend thought it through and nodded.

"Ok - It happened like this..." Willow started talking, and carefully went through every details of the week after Jessica's death. The dreams, the thoughts, the arguments and the contact with the person from The Oracle. She explained the constant exposure to thoughts and words of murder and torment. How in the end she could see only one way out.

"I came to the library hoping for one of two outcomes. That I would kill you and the nightmare would be over, or that.."

"That I would kill you and the nightmare would end" Buffy finished for her.

"All I wanted was for the nightmare to end. Any other thought was drowned outin the single notion of escape"

"How did you fight so well ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"You fought me to a standstill. Even Giles and Angel have never done that"

"I don't know. I never thought about it. My guess would be that along with the knowledge of The Oracle my shadowy assistant gave me I also gained fighting techniques and instincts. Added to the hatred of you instilled in to me I would have been unassailable"

"Too right. In ll the time I have been Slaying no one has ever come that close to defeating me"

"Trust me -- it is not an honour I will be bragging about" She smiled as Buffy took her hand "Can you forgive me ?"

"As far as I am concerned there is nothing to forgive. We both made some terrible mistakes ten years ago and have been paying for them ever since. It is time to stop living in the past. We have to seize the day and move on" She noticed Willow was smiling.

"What ?"

"Oh nothing. Just every time we have tried to seize the day..."

"Oh yes. That. Well - lets just move on then" She took Willow's other hand "Agreed ?"

"Agreed!" They hugged, then as they moved apart Willow stood up and started pacing round the room.

"Will ?" Buffy asked "What's wrong ?"

"I didn't want to mention this before but... this new Watcher"

"Mariah ?"

"Yes. How much do you know about her?"

"She arrived a few days ago - the day after Giles' funeral. From what she told me I am fairly sure she came from The Council"

"Then why do I have an image in my mind of her teaching my cousin ?"

"Really ?"

"As soon as I saw her. The image of her popped in to my mind. I had thought it was just my reaction to her dislike of me"

"I explained that"

"I know. So what else can it be ?"

"I don't know"

"But you do believe me?"

"Of course. I have never known you to be wrong about things like this"

"Except about Malcolm"

"Well..."

"And Angel.."

"Er.."

"And Ted"

"Ok. Do you want me to say you have no sense of personality an you couldn't tell a bad guy if it came up and bit you ?" She looked across at Willow who was smiling again "What I mean is I would trust your opinion over mine any time, even if I had taken to her straight away, which I didn't"

"So you think we should keep an eye on her then ?"

"Yes. Yes I do"

 

Chapter Nine - The Oracle

"Tell me again - why are we doing this ?"

"Because you quit your job and the rest of us are on vacation"

"Generally I like to spend my vacations at home. I relax. I watch TV. I cast spells. I think this is the first time I have ever tried to break in to an impenetrable fortress"

"The exercise will do you good"

Willow looked across at Oz and could not help smiling. Despite the years apart she could still remember why she had fallen in love with him. They still got on fairly well but some of the magic had gone. They would be friends - good friends but that was as far as it would go.

"Are Buffy and Angel in place ?" He asked. She had explained he abilities before they left Sentinal and Buffy had decided to use her to co-ordinate the attack

"Yes - and Xander is standing by with Miss Allen. All is prepared"

"Then let it rip!"

Closing her eyes Willow let her thoughts reach out to her friends. Though she wasn't exactly telepathic she could sense peoples presence if she tried, and could send her thoughts to someone who wanted to receive them. Buffy, Angel, Xander and Mariah were waiting for her signal, and as she sent it to them she could feel their movement as they set their plan in to motion.

"They are on their way" She said, opening her eyes

"Then lets go"

\----------

An hour later it was all over. Most of the building had been empty and the three groups had taken very little time to close in on their target. Buffy has found it surprisingly easy - almost as if it was meant to be a simple job. It worried her.

As the six of them met up in a corridor next to where Willow had placed the inner sanctum there was a flurry of action. Six people attacked at once, but they were easily beaten off. Buffy glanced questioningly at Willow - who was in the room ? Willow held up three fingers, then spread them out to indicate where the targets were standing. Buffy nodded in return and indicated the positions they should take up.

Counting down with her fingers she started the attack. Bursting through the door she attacked the first person she saw. The rest of the group follower her in and took on the others. It was a pretty one sided battle and they had subdued the three in a short time

"Here's the deal. I let you go, and you break up this group"

"Would you trust me ?"

"Not really. But we have sources and we will be able to find out if you lie"

"You don't scare me. The Slayer is a puppet of The Council and a weak one at that. You won't kill me - or any of our group again" The sarcasm in his voice was obvious

"You are right. I won't kill another human - the last one cost me too much. But I think that makes me a better person. And I have friends - friends who are not bound by the same rules as I am, or the rules The Council impose. I believe you know of Angel and Oz" She indicated her friends, one of whom had changed in to his vampire features and the other who had changed in to a somewhat wolfier version of himself. Turning back to the leader she continued "So you can see why sticking to the straight and narrow might be wise" She took grim satisfaction in the way the colour drained from his face. She turned to the others "I think my work here is done" Walking away from the man who had orchestrated the whole movement against her she felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She was so caught up in the feeling of elation that she was not paying attention to anything else. It was only when she heard a cry of "look out" and felt a sword in her hand she realised she was still in danger. Spinning around she saw the man leaping to attack her. She threw a fist out and knocked him back, then started to bring the sword arcing down

"Buffy! No!" Mariah's voice caught her attention, and she stopped the sword in mid swing "You promised" The Watcher came over and took her hand "You said you would not kill"

"No" Willow said "She said she would not kill another human" She walked over to join the two women and looked down at the man before them "But you are not human are you ?"

"What ?" Both Buffy and Mariah turned to stare at her, but her gaze remained fixed on her target

"He is a demon named Pandoral. He exists to breed chaos and misery, and to serve the forces of evil - something like our friend Moloch. He created the Oracle to work for him, but none of the members knew what or who he was" She paused, as if thinking "He is scared that if he is found out his followers will lose faith" She paused again, then started to address the man himself "Are you going to confess and change shape, or shall I force you?" Xander and Angel had walked up behind her while Oz, still in wolf form, was prowling around by the door.

"Its a lie" He turned to The Slayer "She wants revenge for her cousin's death and she wants you to get it for her" He turned back to Willow "Jessica was one of my best. She was the one who started the child murders. Took ten of them herself before she begged to be allowed to kill the Slayer"

Buffy watched Willow as the man's words came out. From the look on her face she was getting angry - more angry than Buffy had ever seen her. Suddenly her expression changed. She glared at the man, who began to wince.

"Willow - what are you doing ?"

"Wait"

"Wait ? Why ?"

"Now - stand back"

The tone in her voice was so full of authority that the other four all stepped back before they realised what they were doing. A second later they were all quite glad - the man appears to burst in to flame. A moment later something appeared in its place. None of them could quite describe it, but it was cleary not human. It jumped up and swung a paw at Willow. She ducked back as Buffy leaped in to action. The sword whistled through the air and sliced into the demon. As she pulled the sword back and attacked again Willow raised her hands and chanted a few words. Everyone gasped as sparks shot from her fingers and engulfed the writhing demon. Seconds later - it vanished

Willow turned back to them and smiled

"Will...wow" Xander said

"And you thought Jedi was pointless" She smiled "Now its over"

"Just a second" Mariah said, picking up the sword Buffy had dropped "There is one more thing" She moved towards Buffy, but before she could get there Willow stepped between them

"I know what you are thinking Willow but I am not going to hurt her" Mariah smiled "In fact I owe her more than I can say"

 

Epilogue

They had gone to the place they knew they had to go. The moment they had arrived back home they both realised what they had to do.

"So The Oracle has been disbanded then ?

"Yeah. Angel said your suspicions were right. Once Pandoral vanished his influence over his acolytes faded. The remaining survivors are all a bit sheepish. But all of them appear to be back to normal. None of them are displaying tendencies to kill me, or murder children. Which is nice"

"And Mariah ?"

"The Council have decided to let her stay with me. They are hoping her past failure - losing her Slayer - will motivate her to train me right" Buffy looked down at the grave in front of her "Do you think any other trainee Slayers suffered Jessica's fate ? Being corrupted from their calling ?"

"I don't know. But hopefully now no more will and no more Watchers will lose their charges and end up like Mariah" Willow knelt down by Giles' grave "Or their lives" Standing up she whispered a prayer for her cousin and her teacher. Then she turned back to Buffy and smiled "Maybe now we can all live happily ever after"

"In Sunnydale ? You have been away for too long"

Laughing they walked out of the cemetary, two friends - side by side and ready to face the future. Together.

\----------

Written between November 21st and December 7th, 1999

\----------

While I can't claim ownership of al of the good guys, Bill, Jessica, Josephine, Emile, Mariah, The Oracle Guys and vampires are all mine. And I make no attempt to abuse the copyright on the characters I did not create.

\----------

Just so as you know - I wrote this in hospital after surgery, and during my recovery. By this point I had not seen the end of the third series (only up to 'Bad Girls') and hence did not know about the mayor's accession, Faith's fate or what happened to SD High. So I made it up.

\----------

I spent most of the time in hospital listening to the music from 'The Bitter Suite' -an episode of Xena where she and Gabrielle end the rift that put them at each others throats. Since I figured Buffy and Willow would never be in killing frenzy at each other ("Ravana" notwithstanding!) I wanted to get them in to a fight. And "Deliver Us From Evil", "The Return" and "The Revenge" trilogy from "Quantum Leap" gave me an idea -create an anti slayer who had a connection to Willow. The story pretty much grew from there, and provided me with hours of entertainment during my 'feeling crappy' phase.

\----------

I hope you enjoyed it, and look out for more stories, including the rewrite of 'By her Side' and 'Lovers, Devil's'

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Gah - I have just posted it and had to make any number of corrections to do with spelling and punctuation. So there is a chance I may have missed some and there might be full stops missing at the end of paragraphs and commas in certain places.
> 
> So - I ask forgiveness for typos in this, and the next two chapters.


End file.
